Assassin of DxD
by LordHeadAss
Summary: A new player has been introduced into the world of DxD. Yugi returns home after an extended "vacation." How will he react when his hometown has been introduced to the supernatural? First Fic, critesism is appreciated, not great at summaries (but you found that out by reading that).
1. Chapter 1

_AN: First Fanfic, criticism is welcomed, I am not a great writer some expect some grammar mistakes. I own nothing (obviously) and all rights are to respective owners._

_Songs in this chapter are:_

_Blvd of Broken Dreams by Green Day_

_Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day_

_Lost It All by Black Veil Brides_

_Arriving at Kuoh Station. Arriving at Kuoh Station. Please watch your step when exiting the train and thank you for traveling with us and we hope to see you soon._

This is it, I am back home now. It has been what 8… 9 years since I left. The same amount of time since my parents were killed. The same amount of time since I found out the real truth about the world. But that is fine, I can put that all behind me and be a semi-normal 17 year old high school student.

Putting on music as I leave the station and heading down a familiar path I have walked so long ago an all too familiar tune starts to play.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's only me and I walk alone_

This tune is the epitome of my life since I left. I lost the childhood innocence that I crave to have back. Life was so much simpler but that is what happens when you experience trauma at such a young age.

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything is alright_

_Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

You say it doesn't affect you but in reality you just put on a mask and try to sweep everything under the rug. Admitlety, just like I have been doing for far too long. I reach my old home and that cuts off my internal monologue. But maybe I'll see my old childhood friends if they haven't left like the others have. Throwing open the door everything was how it was left. The only thing missing is the two blood puddles, one in the living room and one in the kitchen. Seeing all the only photos and memories flashing in my mind beings a much needed tear to my eye. I can't do this right now. Picking up a note on the coffee table in the living room it reads,

_Hey if you are reading this then you made it home. I left everything how it was left but just dusted everything. The fridge is full of food and all bills are paid for. (Yes I remember how much money you have so think of this as a thank you) You have been accepted at Kuoh Academy and will start in the new semester which should be tomorrow. Also your uniform is in your closet in your old room. _

_See you later Yugi_

_-AC_

Well good to know I don't have to pay for food right now especially with school tomorrow or bills at all. Seeing it is almost midnight I walk upstairs and flop on the bed and knockout instantly due to traveling all day.

Next Day

BEEP

BEEP  
BEEP

SLAM

Have I ever mentioned that I hate alarms? Well alarms suck and I hope they die. Getting up and doing the whole morning routine and eating a basic breakfast and coffee. Taking a deep breath I put on my emotional mask and one of my favorite songs. Leaving my house the song starts playing,

_Summer has gone and pass_

_The innocent will never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_

Sighing I continue my walk hoping the music will keep my thoughts from drifting into more darker memories But why would my luck be that nice.

_Here comes the rain again_

_Falling from the stars_

_Drenched in my pain again_

_Becoming who we are_

I reach the school 5 minutes later and I am greeted with everyone staring at me. Putting on a smile and happier aura I walk through the gates.

'Great I got "new kid" syndrome.'

"Who is that?'

"He looks kind of cute."

"DAMN IT GET OUT OF HERE PRETTY BOY!"

"WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE!"

Well I expected all of the comments but I never thought that the last two would be so adamant. Ignoring the crowds I start walking inside to the office to get my new schedule but before I make it inside I feel a few people staring at me. Looking up to the 2nd floor of the building I see 4 people. One has thigh length red/crimson hair and cyan eyes with a rather 'gifted' chest. The one next her Has black hair down to her feet in a high ponytail with a bigger chest than the redhead with striking purple eyes. The other pair next to them is a little different. The one on the right side has her black hair in a bob cut, purple eyes under her glasses and, compared to the previous two, an underwhelming chest. The one next to her has straight black hair going down to her knees with purple eyes under glasses as well.

'Really devils. My high school experience just got interesting'

3rd POV

"Who was that Sona?" the redhead asked.

"That, Rias, is Yugi Goodman a new student in class 2-B" Sona explains to the now identified Rias.

"Ara ara, he's a cute one isn't he Rias?" the pony tail girl said licking her lips.

"Akeno now is not the time for that. But you all felt that right? He is not normal, probably a Sacred Gear user." Rias fires back.

"You are not wrong Rias. His aura is a lot stronger and controlled than normal humans, right Kaichou?" the last girl asked.

"You are right Tsubaki. He is not normal he most likely has training with his Gear whatever it might be," Sona answer to the now known Tsubaki.

"Well doesn't this cause problems now he have two people with powerful Gears. I wonder who will get who." Akeno adds.

"Well we can decide that at a later date, we need to get to class before we're late." Rias finishes.

With the conversation the four girls leave to go to class and to think about the new situation that appeared.

Yugi POV

'Class 2-B huh. Well let's do this'

After composing myself I knock on the door and hear a soft 'come in.' Opening the door I see a class mostly full of girls, which makes sense because the school only turned co-ed recently.

"Well class this is our new student Yugi Goodman. Goodman-san please come and introduce yourself."

After my name was said a certain brown haired boy jerked his head up to look at the new boy.

"Ok Sensei, Hello everyone as said my name is Yugi Goodman but you all can call me Yugi, I hate formalities anyways. I was born here in Kuoh and moved away when I was 8 and I came back yesterday. I'm your normal kid who likes music, video games, and the occasional book at times."

"Ok anyone who has questions for Yugi-san please raise your hand."

"Murayama-san ask your question."

"Yugi-san, where did you move to after you left Kuoh?"

"After I left Kuoh I didn't stay in one place. I've lived at England, America, Greece, Italy and Russia" I answered.

"Motahama I better not regret picking you," Sensei picked recutlenty.

"So Yugi-san we the people of Kuoh must know… are you a BOOBS OR ASS MAN!"

"... HahahaHAHAHAHA! Wait you're serious, let me laugh harder. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did he just Futurama me? He used a Bender reference didn't he?"

"Yes, yes I did and I have no regrets. But to answer your question, it has to be… eyes."

"Ok that is enough. Yugi-san your seat is next to Hyoudou-san. Hyoudou-san can you raise your hand."

Once the teacher said I would sit next to Hyoudou, which sounds familiar but where have I heard it before, the class had basically a riot that was ignored.

"Don't make him sit there he'll be infected by the Trio."

Walking up to Hyoudou I take the desk next to him and take a proper look at him.

'I feel I have seen him before but I can't remember where.'

I can tell Hyoudou wanted to say something but couldn't because the teacher started to teach.

'Really basic algebra. I finished college level calculus when I was 16' I think incredulously.

A few minutes in I couldn't help but to fall asleep. I am jerked awaked and I almost take out the knife I hid and stab the person who woke me up before remembering that I was at school.

"Yugi-san as you are so interested in this topic can you tell us the answer?" Sensei smirks thinking she got me.

Looking at the board for 3 seconds I give my answer, "x = 15.69376."

"Uh, I just wanted 15.7 but yes you are correct."

"Ya I know, I finished college calculus when… when I was 16 this is nothing," I reply stopping to yawn.

"You learned Calculus?"

"Yes and it's not that hard," I say before going back to sleep.

The best part was after my whole show of 'math is easy' she let me sleep for the rest of class. I was only interrupted buy the lunch bell going off.

"Huh?" I intelligently respond after being podded by someone.

"Sorry but-" Hyoudou started but was cut off by everyone running towards me and throwing questions at the speed of an A-10 warthog.

"Yes yes while we would love to know our new student I need to talk to him. Isn't that right Gi?"

My eyes widen so much and I just sit there staring at him.

'No it's not him. Is it?' "Issei is that you?" I respond after a moment of silence.

"Took you long enough Gi, but yes it's me."

I bring Issei in for a bro hug while the rest of the class goes ape-shit.

"WHATTTTT YUGI-KUN AND THE PERVERT KNOW EACH OTHER!"

"Really Issei, still a pervert? Here I was thinking you might have changed and got a girl."

"Sorry Gi but they are right I'll tell you more while we eat lunch."

"Well lead the way DD Chief"

"Y-y-you still remember that?"

"How can I forget?"

I say laughing as we left the classroom to eat lunch and catch up. As we walk up to the roof to talk in peace and solitude we share old banter and just laugh more. Once we make it to the roof we sit down leading against the wall and start eating while start talking about what happened in each other's lives when we were separated.

"Oh ya Issei, where is Irina at I would love to see her again?"

"Uh well, Irina moved a few weeks after you left. She moved to Britain and I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"Damn really. That sucks. Well sorry for leaving you alone, but you found friends though, albeit there as perverted as you but still friends right?"

"True which reminds me we plan to go peek on the Kendo Club after school. Wanna come with?"

"Really?" I deadpan "You are asking me. ME, to come peek on girls?"

"Oh, right. You really haven't changed have you?"

'You have no idea how much has changed.' "Not where it matters." I say with a bright smile.

"Well same here Gi, same here. But I guess that means we can't hang out today. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Of course man I missed you and the hang outs we had."

"Same, we really did the craziest things did we?"

"Ya we did. But we should get back to class before we're late. Let's go Ise."

Ise just smiles at the use of his old nickname that Irina and I gave him back in the day. We get back to class and we start "learning" again.

The rest of the day passed like a blur and I really don't remember what happened. I say goodbye to Ise and I start heading home but on my way I get a phone call.

"Hello"

"Yes Uh… We all bleed red"

"While we all look different."

"But in the end"

""We are all one person.""

Putting in my emotionless voice I say, "So mister what can I do for you?"

"Uh, yes… I need someone taken care of."

"Well you came to the right person, so tell me who is this person and what city do they live in?"

"They are a rogue fallen angel and their name is Raynare but her alias is Yuma Amano. Currently she is in Kuoh but preferably I would like her alive for interrogation."

"Ok I'll see what I can do but I cannot promise her being alive. But how much will you be paying?"

"Ya about that, I was told to put it in on AC's tab"

"...God damn it, of course it's him. Why wouldn't it be him?... Ok, tell your client I'll do the job but can you give him a message?"

"Sure, what's the message"

"Tell him I said 'Go die you lazy sack of shit go do your job and stop giving it to others to do it for you.' You got that?"

"Uh… Y-ya I got it. Thanks."

"Pleasure working with you. But not the other one."

Hanging up the burner phone and smashing it I just sigh. Of course he would ask me to do something when he gave me the idea to retire yet here I am, doing a job for him. I can't deal with this right now, I'll start recon tomorrow, I need sleep.

I walk out the house mentally preparing myself for school of course with my therapeutic music.

_I ruled the world_

_With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground_

_I laid the gods to rest_

"Oi Gi, Wait up!"

"Huh, oh, yo Issei what's up? Actually wait first who is your friend?"

Issei walks up to me with a beautiful girl on his arm. She looks like Akeno but keeps her hair down and has a coyish feeling around her. But I also feel something else about her. It feels dark yet there is aspects of light, who is she?

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you last night. Gi meet Yuma Amano, my new girlfriend. Yumma-chan meet Yugi, my childhood friend."

My eyes shoot open. 'Issei is dating Yumma. This will not go well, she is a fallen a rogue one at that.'

"Uhh, wow, I uh…"

"Ufufu, So you are Issei-kun's good friend. It's nice to meet you." She holds out her hand.

"Uh, Ya, nice to meet you too. Issei might be a little perverted" "Hey" "But under that the real Issei is a good person, I just ask you to judge that Issei."

"Don't worry about that Yugi-san. I asked out Issei-kun because of that side of him."

"Ok, good." I pull her closer and whisper to her, "**Listen, if you are doing this for a bet or just using him to get something leave now. Or I will end you. Do you understand, break his heart you better hope I still leave yours beating."**

"H-h-ha-ha-hai. I-I u-un-understand."

I switch back to my normal voice, "Ok, come on Ise we got to go before we're late."

In the ORC

"Pres. The fallen has made contact with the pervert" A white haired loli says as she walks into the club house.

"I see. It is all going to plan then."

"Also, the new kid, Yugi, he has also met her and I'm not sure if he knows that the Perv's girl is a fallen."

"This is better than I expected thank you Koneko."

"Ya long as I can stay away from him it will be better."

"Um, Buchou, I don't think this will work."

"Oh, and why is that? You were on this plan before, what changed, Akeno?"

"Well the new variable, Yugi. He is part of the supernatural but we don't know how or who he is aligned with."

"Well he hasn't showed any sign of being trouble yet, so we will cross that bridge when we get there."

"Ok, but I'm just saying I warned you Rias."

Unknown Location

"I see there is another user." A man in the shadows says.

"Yes and from what I could sense he has activated it and knows how to use it." A woman says.

Another woman walks into the conversation and says, "I see maybe I'll have a crack at that one. This is going to be so much fun. So when are you going to ask him?"

"Friday, It will be better because people will not see him over the weekend."

"Looks like I'll coordinate with you. I'll ask him Friday as well. Have fun with your catch, Raynare."


	2. Author Note

Uh, hey guys this is not a new chapter. Now before you decide to stab me I will be posting the chapter just later this week. Prob Thursday, Saturday at the latest.

/

_*sigh* AP Calc is a bitch and tests just add to the shit show that it is._

/

My RWBY fic will get its normal update next Tuesday. But hey, spring break is next week so I can get some good writing in and maybe get some chapters pre-written.

/

Anyways see you guys later this week.


End file.
